<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spectral Magix by Ollie_Bonnefoy_22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856597">Spectral Magix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_Bonnefoy_22/pseuds/Ollie_Bonnefoy_22'>Ollie_Bonnefoy_22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The character death doesn’t come until much later, hopefully, we probably all know that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_Bonnefoy_22/pseuds/Ollie_Bonnefoy_22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha “Spectra” Brooks is an orphan traveling all over the world in hopes of finding her lost parents who left her with only a small purple diamond pin. However, she is soon thrust into a world of magic, fairies and other mythical beings. Could these be the answers she has been looking for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Musa (Winx Club)/Original Character(s), Riven (Winx Club)/Original Character(s), Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spectral Magix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gardenia, a small town in Italy that seemed to be more on the progressive side of things than most Italian cities. The glaring, LED lights of the Town Welcome sign greeted my eyes as I got off the bus, which rolled off as soon as I started to walk away from the Bus Stop. Taking care to look over my surroundings, I was able to spot multiple restaurants, shops, and houses, with many people walking around, speaking in the language of the land. Sighing slightly, I began to walk in a random direction, stopping only when my stomach started to growl in protest. Right, I hadn't eaten anything since I was in Greece. Sighing, I checked my wallet and brightened as I saw a few euros in there. With directions from the locals, I was able to purchase a small sandwich and nice cooling water.  Taking it to a local park, I made my way to a small bench and began to nibble on the sandwich, when I felt my pocket begin to buzz. Making sure I finished my bite of the sandwich, I pulled it out to see that Mr. Callaughan was calling. Smiling, I answered the phone and greeted in my normal language.<br/><br/>"Hello, Mr. Callaughan!" A joyous laugh echoed in my ear, and a warm, elderly voice followed, making me smile.<br/><br/></p><p>"Hello, Samantha! I trust that you were able to make it to Italy alright?" I hummed in a confirmed tone, leaning back to look up at the bright, blue sky. It was probably night around this time in Pennslyvania right about now, but that was Mr. Callaughan for you. He was always a worry wort when I worked with him, and even though he helps fund my trip, I knew this would be the last call from him. Thank goodness for Unlimited Calls and Texts.<br/><br/>"Yeah, I'm just eating right now! What's up?" Usually, Mr. Callaughan called when he had important information to spare about the place I'm staying at, either as tourist information or just general historical information. However, today seemed to be a more catching up call than anything else.<br/><br/>"Oh, I just wanted to see if you made it to Italy alright. I know you can do this, but as your friend and boss, I can't help but be worried, especially with you being halfway around the world." I hummed in agreement as I finished my sandwich. Mr. Callaughan was the only person I had left in the states, at least the only one I stayed in touch with and it was useful for me since he was more than willing to help with my travels, saying that "young people should always have fun when exploring" or something to that. <br/><br/>"Well, I made it alright, but there's nothing much here. Just a little quaint town, that's all. I might have to get on the next bus, but they aren't leaving until tomorrow, so I might need to find a motel or something--" The ground rumbled and flashes in the woods caught my attention. That wasn't normal at all, not at all.<br/><br/>"Sam? What's going on?? What was that??" Nervously, I looked over at my phone before holding it up to my ear and spoke in a rushed voice.<br/><br/>"Sorry, Mr. Callaughan, but I think I might need to cut this call short. I'm going to go check it out!" Throwing my trash away, I could faintly hear a "Wait, Don't--" before I closed my phone and placed it inside one of my pockets, before rushing to the woods. Only to stop in a small clearing with a huge monster, two girls, a rabbit, and some other cat-like monsters. One of the girls looked like a fairy, the ones you read in fairytales with Dragons and Men in Shining Armor. The two girls were lying down and the cat-like gremlin looked like it was about to pounce on the rabbit, no doubt one of the girls' pets.<br/><br/>Grabbing a long, thick branch, I rushed over behind the creature before tapping its shoulder with a smirk. When it turned to face me, I could help but shout, "Batter Up!" before swinging, cause the thing to fly through the air and hit a tree, where it exploded in a light flash. I smiled for a moment before a rough hand grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me towards them. It was the Big one, colored in a hideous dark mustard yellow and having dark orange overalls, and the stench was downright awful. I gulped slightly, feeling dread build up in my stomach.<br/><br/>"Ugh! First, one Earthling girl and now another one appears! I'm going to smash you both like a China Doll!!" Closing my eyes, I looked away, but before anything could happen, I felt some strange energy rush through me, and faintly, I could hear a bird screeching. A yell was heard before I dropped to the ground.<br/><br/>Opening my eyes slightly, I could see that most of the gremlins were exploding and the grass underneath was a smoldering black with smoke rising from it. However, before I could think of any good response on what just happened, the fairy turns to me and the girl with bright red hair. <br/><br/>"Wow! I wasn't expecting two earthlings to know some magic, and pretty powerful too!" She smiled at the both of us, before turning to the monsters.<br/><br/>"I have my Scepter back. You guys don't scare me anymore." With a swish and a glow of brilliant yellow light, the big monster was thrown and the surrounding ghouls that survived the initial blast were taken out as well. Smiling, I grabbed the branch--now smoldered at the tips-- and began swinging, thanking my past self for being into American Baseball and Hockey. Finally, with the last down, I grouped up with the other two girls, before I felt something grab my leg. Gasping, I look down before swatting the beast away, making it tear a piece of my pants with it. It crawled over to the yellow beast and growled before It disappeared with a flash of purple light. <br/><br/>"Thank goodness they are gone at last...!" The fairy exclaimed, before fainting, her clothes turned into a dress. We both rushed to her, the other girl lifting her while I checked her neck for a pulse.<br/><br/>"Hey, are you alright?" The girl asked, before turning to me and the rabbit, "C'mon Kiko, we got get her some help. We can head to my place, we should be safe there." She directed that last line to me, and with a nod, we drape the unconscious girl over our shoulders and began to drag her back to the girl's house. In the back of my mind, I could see this becoming a problem, but the fairy helped me as much as I helped them so I have to repay her somewhat. When we got to an Apartment block, the redhead girl opened the door before allowing us inside, the rabbit hopping between our feet.<br/><br/>"Mom? Dad? I brought some guest!" She exclaimed nervously while two adults came out, the women gasping as I shyly waved my hand, moving the fairy onto the couch before collapsing next to it, sitting upright. The women retreated to somewhere while the redhead girl went over to her dad and explained everything. I was exhausted and couldn't keep up with the translations, so I closed my eyes a little, softly petting the rabbit next to me while he snuggled closed, obviously trying to make me feel better. The lady from before came out with a glass of water and handed it to me, smiling softly.<br/><br/>"Hello dear. Here, drink this. It might make you feel better." She spoke softly. I stared at her for a moment, before smiling politely and grabbing it, taking chugs from the glass. Feeling a bit better, and my mind also clearer, I thanked the lady for her kindness.<br/><br/>"Thank you. That definitely helped. My name is Samantha, but I liked to be called Spectra." The lady smiled before nodding.<br/><br/>"It's nice to meet you, Spectra. My name is Vanessa and right over there is Mike, my husband, and Bloom, our daughter." Nodding, I looked over at the duo, Mike scratching his head before I tuned into their conversation.<br/><br/><br/>"Bloom, I'm not sure I understand, can you run that by me again?" I could hear Bloom's frustration as she explained to her father one more time what exactly happened at the park.<br/><br/>"I already told you, she was attacked by some horrible creatures. She's some kind of fairy!" Bloom's dad nodded once more before speaking.<br/><br/>"Hmm, I see." Bloom's face seemed to light up, with the hope she somehow got through to her father.</p><p>”So you believe me?” However, Bloom’s dad seemed to have a different opinion.</p><p>”No, I don’t. I think we should call the police and find this girl’s parents.” Before I could interject, my phone rang. I smiled sheepishly before standing.</p><p>”Excuse me, it’s my friend. I have to get this.” With that, I stepped out to the kitchen and pulled out my phone, wincing as I saw it was Mr. Callaughan. With a sigh and my brain racking up an idea, I answered the call.</p><p>”Samantha?! Are you ok? What happened?” I smiled sheepishly at the worried tone. I didn’t mean to make him worry, but a fairy fighting a monster from another realm? It sounds like something from a book or movie, but I had a feeling about less people knowing about it the better.</p><p>”I’m alright, I’m sorry I hung up so quickly. There was a fight going on and I felt the need to chase him off.” Well, it wasn’t technically a lie. I could never really lie to Mr. Callaughan, no matter how hard I tried. I heard a hum, before Mr. Callaughan continued.</p><p>”Well, as long as you weren’t hurt...” A yawned interrupted his speech making me smile. It must be super late, or early when I looked at the time. I then spoke to him quietly.</p><p>”Why don’t you head to bed? I found a place to sleep for the night. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, ok?” </p><p>“...Alright, Stay safe and try not to get into anymore fights, you hear?” I giggled before saying my good nights, ending the call before sighing. So much is happening so quick and I don’t even think I’ve barely scratched the surface of this whole thing. </p><p>Fairies...Who would have thought?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>